


Смертельные килограммы

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Спок поправился. Это может быть опасно.Меня вдохновили фандомные страдания по поводу "жирного" Спока и статья в National Geographic, посвящённая нелёгкой половой жизни некоторых австралийских млекопитающих





	Смертельные килограммы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за прекрасную иллюстрацию!

 

– Джим, – старый Спок смотрел на него печально и мягко, как умел только он. – То, что я собираюсь тебе открыть, очень… – старик на секунду запнулся, – …интимно. Вулканцы об этом никому не рассказывают.

Джим подобрался на стуле, взволнованно глядя в экран.

– У нас не принято обсуждать сексуальное поведение нашего вида, – продолжал старик. – Даже среди своих, не говоря уже об иноплеменниках. Но…

Джим сразу почувствовал – в этом «но» кроется что-то плохое. Старик не успел ещё добавить ни звука, а джимова интуиция уже била в набат и снаряжала спасательные шаттлы.

– Но…

– Что «но»? – не выдержал Джим.

Он уже знал: со Споком какая-то беда, с одним из двух, а может, даже с обоими.

– Но утром я беседовал по видеосвязи со своим молодым двойником, и, то что я увидел, заставило меня решиться нарушить обычаи. Потому что, по моей оценке, речь идёт уже о жизни и смерти.

Готовый ринуться в огонь и воду, Джим вскочил со стула.

– Что с ним?!

– Подожди, – твёрдым голосом остановил старик. – Позволь мне объяснить.

Джим заставил себя сесть и, подавшись почти вплотную к экрану, принялся внимательно слушать.

– Тебе, конечно, известно, что жизнь на Вулкане всегда была непростой: бедная почва, постоянные засухи, песчаные бури. Однако, раз в несколько десятков лет случаются периоды изобилия, когда грунтовые воды подходят близко к поверхности, а ветры ослабевают. Наши древние пращуры пользовались этими передышками, чтобы набрать вес, который помог бы им пережить голодные годы. Но по странной прихоти эволюции, как только вес самца достигал определённой точки, его охватывало необоримое стремление совокупляться. Очевидно, с точки зрения сохранения вида, в этом есть определённый смысл: пока еды вдоволь, самцы успевают зачать как можно больше потомства. На вулканском это называют «фарр-пон». Однако, биологический механизм этого явления работает так, что, начав, самец уже не в силах остановиться. Череда непрерывных совокуплений может длиться от недели до трёх, при этом в организме неуклонно повышается уровень стрессового гормона кортизола. Если в обычном состоянии высокий уровень тестостерона гасит производство кортизола, в периоды фарр-пона он, напротив, подстёгивает его выработку. В конце концов, количество кортизола становится летальным, и особь гибнет.

– Звучит ужасно. Но это же касалось только ваших пращуров, нет?

– К сожалению, это касается и нас. Именно поэтому все мужчины-вулканцы худые и жилистые. Мы просто не можем себе позволить бесконтрольно набирать вес.

– Я не понимаю… – развёл руками Джим.

– Как давно ты приглядывался к Споку? – спросил посол напрямик.

Джим покраснел. Говоря честно, он приглядывался к нему ежедневно, ежели не ежечасно. В последний раз – вот только что, за десять минут до их со стариком разговора, на мостике. Спок стоял, напряжённо склонившись над научной панелью, и, если повернуть капитанское кресло из его нормального положения на девяносто градусов вправо, (а Джим так и сделал), вид открывался просто изумительный.

Не дождавшись ответа, старик проговорил:

– Джим, тебе не показалось, что за последнее время он сильно пополнел?

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, да так и остался сидеть с открытым. А ведь верно! Пополнел. Другое дело, что Джиму это вовсе не мешало любоваться старшим помощником. Наоборот, к округлившемуся Споку так и манило поплотнее прижаться. Но сейчас бедному Джиму представлялись не желанные объятия, он думал о рассказе старого Спока, и сердце его леденело.

– И какова же критическая точка? Вес, после которого начинается фарр-пон? – Джим вцепился в край стола, ожидая ответа.

– Девяносто восемь килограммов, – произнёс старик, глядя Джиму в глаза.

– Девяносто восемь килограммов? – переспросил тот. – И ни граммом больше?

– И ни граммом меньше.

 

***

 

Поспешно распрощавшись со стариком, Джим срочно позвонил Боунсу.

– Да, – подтвердил тот. – Спок был вчера на медосмотре… Да, гоблин зелёный, взвешивался… Сколько весит? Да чтобы мне столько жить, сколько он весит. 

– Ну же, Боунс, посмотри! У тебя ж записано!

Послышалось недовольное бурчание, шебуршание, и Боунс после небольшой паузы произнёс:

– Девяносто восемь килограммов, а что?

– Девяносто восемь килограммов, – нажав кнопку отбоя, глухо повторил Джим.

И тут в дверь позвонили.

Джиму было не до посетителей, он собирался сию секунду вызвать по коммуникатору Спока, чтобы, пока не поздно, оттащить беспечного старпома от края, но голос за дверью, произнёсший: «Капитан, позвольте войти», принадлежал именно старпому, и Джим, даже не подумав переадресовать задачу компьютеру, со всех ног бросился открывать сам.

– Спок! – жарко произнёс Джим, впуская старпома внутрь, и замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.

– Джим, у вас поменялись планы? – поинтересовался Спок, оглядывая капитанскую взъерошенную шевелюру, слегка безумные от возбуждения глаза и заваленный паддами и стилусами шахматный столик.

– Шахматы! – спохватился Джим. – Конечно! Прости, Спок. Присаживайся.

Думая, как лучше начать разговор, он чуть не силой усадил Спока в кресло, сгрёб в охапку стилусы и падды, свалил их кучей на кровать и, водрузив на стол шахматную доску, принялся лихорадочно расставлять фигуры.

– Капитан, вы взволнованы. Что-то произошло? – с едва различимой тревогой спросил Спок, помогая Джиму с фигурами.

Джим ладонью отёр со лба пот. Ему пришла в голову чудовищная мысль: Спок, как истый вулканец, не может не знать о том, сколько он весит. Следовательно… Неужели скорбь по утраченному навеки дому столь огромна, что Спок нарочно жаждет умертвить себя таким ужасным и для вулканца наверняка бесконечно неприемлемым способом?!

– Джим? – тревога в голосе старпома сделалась слышнее.

– Я…

Он мигом вспомнил все спокосуицидальные теории Ухуры, которыми она так любила делиться с окружающими, пока не предпочла Споку Скотти. Суть их сводилась к тому, что Спок нарочно рискует собой, потому как бессознательно стремится к гибели.

– Джим, вы выглядите больным. Позвольте, я провожу вас к доктору Маккою.

Поместить Спока в лазарет, чтобы персонал следил за соблюдением им строгой диеты? А что, если такая мера вгонит Спока в ещё большую депрессию, и он по окончании лечения сорвётся? От мысли, что Спока может не стать, сердце Джима зачастило, как бешеное. Не успел он открыть рот, чтобы вымолвить: «Не надо» на предыдущее предложение, как плечо оказалось надёжно схвачено взлетевшим со своего места вулканцем.

– Простите, мне показалось, что вам плохо, – сказал тот, убирая руку.

– Я чувствую себя прекрасно, – неестественно бодро произнёс Джим. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы после шахмат вместе прогуляться в спортзал?

Это была, по мнению Джима, прекрасная идея. Он сам присмотрит за Споком. Он не будет отходить от него ни на шаг, будет следить, чтобы тот больше двигался и правильно питался.

– Может быть, в другой раз? Сегодня я собирался продолжить работу над своим проектом, – Джиму послышалось в голосе Спока сожаление, хотя, возможно, он принял желаемое за действительное.

Впрочем, сожаление Джима было в миллион раз больше: операция по спасению Спока проваливалась, толком даже не начавшись.

– А что за проект? Можешь мне рассказать?

Джиму показалось, что Спок замялся. 

– Проект пока ещё в стадии разработки. Я бы предпочёл познакомить вас с результатом.

– Как скажете, коммандер, – с деланой беспечностью согласился Джим.

Спок категорически не хотел быть спасаем. Всё шло к приказу о немедленной госпитализации. Но ведь тогда придётся поведать о подоплёке дела Боунсу – и вряд ли Споку с его вулканской щепетильностью это придётся по душе. Тем не менее, выбора у Джима не было. Он открыл уже было рот, чтобы как можно мягче сообщить Споку о своём решении, как коммуникатор на стене каюты голосом Скотти сообщил:

– Сэр, вы просили просигналить, когда появится окно. Вот прямо сейчас солнечная активность упала, и, судя по показаниям приборов, в течение ближайших пяти минут с транспортацией не будет никаких проблем. Правда, следующее окошко стоит ожидать не ближе, чем через пару-тройку дней.

– Отлично! Спасибо, Скотти. Через минуту мы с мистером Споком будем в транспортаторной.

Спок отнёсся к изменению планов стоически, и через минуту или около оба они стояли в кругах транспортатора и ждали, пока мистер Скотт введёт нужные координаты. В третьем круге лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, два рюкзака с палаткой, аптечкой, водой и провизией. 

 

***

 

– Прекрасная погода! – воскликнул Джим, указывая на бешено вертящееся, будто его раскручивали на центрифуге, оранжево-жёлтое небо.

– Сэр, – заметил Спок, ещё в транспортаторной перешедший на официальный тон. – Возникли проблемы с переброской нашего снаряжения и провианта.

Джим кивнул, предоставляя Споку самому разбираться с недоимками, и насвистывая, полез на ближайший утёс. Не успел он подняться до половины, как Спок его нагнал.

– Что с нашими вещичками? – поинтересовался Джим, усаживаясь над обрывом и кладя в рот травинку. – Потеряли на почте?  
Старший помощник смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.

– Нет, капитан, причина в том, что кто-то положил в рюкзак с продуктами тританиевый болт, а, как вам несомненно известно, присутствие этого сплава делает транспортацию невозможной.

– Оу, – старательно изумился Джим. – Ну надо же. Как обидно. Надеюсь, болт уже вытащили?

– Да, капитан. Но ионная буря к этому моменту уже восстановила прежнюю силу. По приблизительным прогнозам, ближайшее окно возникнет не ранее, чем через двое суток.

– Ой, как грустно, – пробормотал Джим, слегка тушуясь под испытующим взглядом вулканца. – Но ты не переживай, Спок. Я читал рапорт предыдущей экспедиции: вода здесь пригодна для питья и, если поискать, попадаются съедобные растения. Тут много растений, – он широким жестом обвёл пространство.

Спок, скептически приподняв бровь, огляделся. Из жирной почвы к небу, действительно, тянулась всевозможная растительность, на которую ежесекундно меняющееся небо бросало цветные прыгающие тени.

– Сэр, я тоже читал рапорт, – ровным голосом произнёс он, глядя в трикодер. – Согласно ему, ближайший источник пресной воды находится от нас в пятнадцати километрах. Мои данные полностью согласуются.

– Не страшно, – весело ответил Джим. – Прогуляемся.

Спок ответил ему быстрым внимательным взглядом. Джим белозубо улыбнулся, сплюнул травинку в пропасть и молодцевато вскочил на ноги. Камни под ним зашатались, и, если бы не вцепившийся в плечи Спок, Джим так и ухнул бы с двадцатиметровой высоты.

– Прошу вас, капитан, будьте осторожнее, – процедил Спок, оттаскивая дезориентированного Джима от края.

Причиной дезориентации был вовсе не испуг, а внезапная близость вулканского тела. Чтобы помочь старпому себя тащить, Джим обхватил его вокруг торса и тесно прижался. Спок был на диво мягок, но под мягкостью прощупывалась бескомпромиссная жёсткость. К сожалению, не было никакого способа остановить мгновение: спускаться вниз, а именно это намеревался сделать старпом, в такой позе было физически невозможно.

– Капитан! – в голосе Спока мелькнуло смятение. – Джим! Что с вами?

Джим беззвучно подвигал губами и кулем осел к ногам старпома. Падал, однако, он очень неторопливо и в процессе успел перетрогать вулканца и сзади, и спереди.

Через секунду Джим получил то, к чему стремился – Спок активно сжигал калории, спускаясь по склону с семьюдесятью пятью килограммами на плече. Получив, наконец, возможность положить капитана на землю без опаски, что тот немедленно скатится с обрыва, Спок проверил ему пульс, затем с видимым облегчением попытался связаться с кораблём, но помехи уже достигли такого уровня, что даже сообщение стало невозможно.

– Кажется, у меня боязнь высоты, – весело констатировал Джим, вставая и отряхиваясь.

Спок ответил ему фирменным нечитаемым взглядом. Джим пожал плечами и солнечно улыбнулся. Не обмениваясь больше словами, они бок о бок зашагали туда, где по указаниям трикодера плескалась питьевая вода.

На преодоление пятнадцати километров ушло пять часов. Всё это время они то лезли в гору (Спок страховал), то спускались с горы (Спок страховал тоже), то ломились через непроходимые заросли (Спок шагал впереди, прокладывая капитану дорогу). Ко всему этому добавлялись жара и почти стопроцентная влажность. Несмотря на трогательную заботу помощника, Джим чувствовал, что сам потерял килограммов сто или, по крайней мере, десять. Словом, всё шло по плану.

Когда они достигли обещанного трикодером источника пресной воды, им оказалось огромное, заросшее желтовато-лимонными стеблями болото. Поверхности воды не было видно из-за густой, напоминающей молочную пену ряски, тысячами гудели похожие на комаров насекомые. Самые предприимчивые начали уже проявлять интерес к Джиму. Спаржеподобные стебли обвивали меланхоличные изжелта-белые змеи. Кажется, вспомнил Джим, в рапорте прошлой экспедиции говорилось о том, что от них следует держаться подальше.

Он попробовал, раздвинув ряску, набрать в ладони воды, но каждый раз зачёрпывалась полная дохлых и живых насекомых пенистая, дурно пахнущая жижа.

– Может, поищем какой-нибудь ручеёк? – спросил Джим, еле двигая отяжелевшим языком.

Спок ответил не сразу – он ловко поймал в воздухе бросившуюся на Джима змею, аккуратно оглушил её и поместил в прикреплённый к поясу мешочек для образцов, в компанию к уже имеющейся дюжине мешочков со всякой ценной для науки всячиной.

– Прибор показывает, что воду можно пить. Следующий источник расположен в трёх километрах от нас. Учитывая ваше состояние и характер местности, это ещё два дополнительных часа пути. Будет благоразумнее не пренебрегать тем, что есть, – с этими словами он снял через голову синюю форменную водолазку.

Джим, хотевший было вступиться за своё состояние, заворожённый этим зрелищем, замер с открытым ртом. Между тем, Спок, оставшись в свитере домашней вязки, отстегнул от пояса пластиковый контейнер, вместо крышки приладил форменку, сделав подобие фильтра, и, опустившись на корточки, нацедил полный контейнер жидкости. Поднявшись, он протянул его Джиму, а сам принялся выжимать водолазку.

Вода была тёплая, с непонятным вкусом и запахом, но это была вода. Кроме того, она была процежена сквозь форменку самого Спока, что в глазах капитана значительно повышало её качество. Пока Джим жадно пил, Спок обездвижил чуть не с десяток внезапно заделавшихся холериками змей. Чем-то Джим их привлекал. 

Утолив жажду и заполнив водой все имевшиеся у Спока сосуды, путники поспешили прочь. К сожалению, старпом защищал Джима только от пресмыкающихся, комары чувствовали себя безнаказанно, жалили дружно, всем коллективом, гудением выражая одобрение. А вот тело старпома их абсолютно не привлекало, в этом они были бесконечно далеки от Джима.

Наконец, растревоженное болото и тесные заросли остались позади. Перед капитаном и его спутником расстилалась заросшая блёклыми лопухами равнина.

– Стебли этого растения пригодны в пищу, – проинформировал ни на минуту не расстававшийся с трикодером Спок. – Полагаю, нам следует сделать запас и отыскать убежище на ночь, так как через два и три десятых часа солнце опустится за горизонт.

– Отлично! – одобрил Джим, яростно расчёсывая покусанную шею. – А эти стебли, – он кивком указал на неаппетитные, покрытые серыми волосками «лопухи», – сытные?

– Нет. Чтобы добыть суточную норму калорий, мне понадобилось бы съесть не меньше двух килограммов, а вам – около четырёх, так как человеческая пищеварительная система менее эффективна, чем вулканская. Кроме того, вам вряд ли понравится вкус из-за особенностей состава местной клетчатки.

– А вам, мистер Спок? – заволновался Джим. – Вам понравится?

Старпом слегка приподнял бровь.

– Вряд ли.

Джим просиял.

 

***

 

С момента их прибытия на планету прошло уже больше семи часов. Наломав стеблей, они уселись на землю и, ножами счищая мохнатую шкуру, принялись за белую мягкую сердцевину. На вкус она была отвратительно горькой. Джим с видом мученика прожевал половину стебля, а остаток выплюнул. Спок честно доел свой стебель целиком, но к следующему не притронулся. Джим облегчённо выдохнул. Спок наградил его движением брови и поднялся на ноги, показывая, что надо идти.

Идти Джим не хотел. После семи часов продирания сквозь джунгли и лазания по горам ноги гудели так, что гул этот, наверное, был слышен за версту. Но мысль о споковых фатально-летальных килограммах придала ему сил, и он, распихав по карманам оставшиеся стебли, кое-как встал и побрёл вслед за поминутно оглядывающимся старпомом. Не прошли они и ста шагов, как небо завертела кружащаяся чёрная муть, пустошь прорезали изломанные молнии, зарокотал гром, и хляби разверзлись ливнем. При том, что весь день Джима донимала выматывающая жара, льющая с неба вода оказалась вовсе не тёплой и даже не прохладной, а ледяной. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, когда ему на голову плюхнулось первое ведро морозной влаги, он, забыв про усталость, рванул в сторону ближайших деревьев, но в темноте зацепился ногой за лопух и шмякнулся оземь, шипя от боли в лодыжке.

– Джим? – Спок опустился перед ним на колени, лица в обступившей тьме не было видно, но в голосе Джиму послышался испуг.

– Ерунда, – поспешил он успокоить старпома. – Просто потянул связку.

Спок кивнул, аккуратно поднял Джима на руки и понёс под защиту деревьев. Калории активно сжигались.

Согретый этой утешительной мыслью и теплом тела своего старшего помощника, убаюканный его ровной походкой и мерным дыханием, Джим, несмотря на льющуюся за шиворот ледяную воду и боль в ноге, мирно уснул.

 

***

 

Проснулся он от холода. Дождь продолжал шуметь, но на Джима не лилось и даже не капало. Холодно было из-за мокрой одежды. Он потянулся и сел. Было темно, хоть глаза выколи, но Джим, повертев головой, обнаружил сбоку неровный вход и сумел разглядеть конусом сходящиеся над головой тёмные ветки.

– Спок, – позвал он, выглядывая наружу.

Старпом, мокрый с головы до ног, деятельно укреплял по сторонам шалаша широкие и плоские, похожие на пальмовые, листья.

– Спок, залазь скорее внутрь, тут сухо.

– Джим, как ваша нога? – спросил старпом, не прерывая работы.

Джим пошевелил ступнёй. Болело, но не смертельно.

– Утром буду в порядке, – пообещал он. 

Джим на четвереньках вылез наружу. Дождь и не думал прекращаться, но вдалеке чёрные тучи рассеялись, и показался кусок закатного неба. Оно бросало мятежно-алые отсветы на странные, непривычные растения, на пальмовые листья, на лицо Спока. Сейчас оно казалось особенно прекрасным.

– Спок, вы замёрзли, – взволнованно заметил Джим, незаметно для самого себя перейдя на излюбленное коммандером «вы». – Сейчас!.. – он огляделся в поисках подходящего камня, который можно было бы раскалить фазером. 

Камней, как назло, не было. Зато в некоторых местах кроны над головою были настолько густы, что почти не пропускали воду. Джим неуклюже поднялся, опираясь на ствол, и запрыгал на одной ноге. Он собирался набрать веток, свалить их на сухое место и фазером разжечь. Но далеко он не упрыгал – коммандер, оставив возню с листьями, сгрёб его в охапку.

– Джим, напоминаю, что у нас нет даже аптечки. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от получения новых травм.

Глаза Спока сияли так близко, его дыхание пахло горьким стеблем и было маняще жарким, красные отсветы прыгали по щекам. Это была редкая минута, когда Джим не сознавал себя хозяином положения. Он чувствовал себя песчинкой, поднятой ураганом, пеной на гребне волны, соломой, в которую брызнули искры.

– Спок, – прошептал он с такою нежностью, что этим одним бесповоротно выдал себя, а поняв, что выдан, решил, что нечего больше терять, и, подавшись навстречу, коснулся губ.

– Прости, – хрипло пробормотал он, когда Спок отпрянул. – Пожалуйста, прости.

Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но Спок всё ещё держал его за плечи, давая опору, и это было ужасно неловко, и ужасно болела нога, на которую он наступил, забывшись.

– Спок, – негромко сказал он, едва перекрывая дождь, – будет лучше, если ты меня отпустишь.

Но тут он понял, что пальцы Спока дрожат, ещё минута – и того самого придётся поддерживать. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что и ресницы старпома дрожат тоже.

– Спок, я напугал тебя? – спросил Джим с раскаянием. – Я не хотел. Я…

Спок притянул его к себе и крепко, очень крепко прижал. Джим замолк на полуслове, его захлестнуло ощущение огромного, как весь мир, счастья, а на глаза набежали слёзы.

 

***

 

Они сидели возле костра и сохли. Дождь утих. От одежды шёл пар. Никто из них за последние полчаса, пока один собирал мокрые сучья, а другой подбадривал фазером чадящий полудохлый костёр, не произнёс ни слова. Джим не задавался вопросом, почему молчит Спок, а сам он молчал, потому что рядом с его огромным счастьем любые слова терялись. Он поднял глаза на Спока и улыбнулся, Спок очень робко и одними глазами улыбнулся в ответ. 

Потом они ели горькие стебли и запивали болотной водой из контейнера. Глядя на жующего Спока, Джим вспомнил, для чего они здесь, и счастье его заслонилось страхом.

– Джим, что-то не так? – спросил Спок, и у Джима перехватило дыхание, потому что тот медленно повёл рукою вдоль его позвоночника. 

«Начав… не в силах остановиться… – набатом зазвучали в голове слова старого Спока. – Становится летальным… гибнет…»

– Спок, – нетвёрдым голосом произнёс он, мягко отстраняясь от ласкающей его длани. – Понимаешь, я пообещал себе не заниматься ничем таким до свадьбы.

Старпом приподнял бровь, и Джим понял, какую несусветную глупость сморозил – о его похождениях знала едва ли не вся Федерация.

– Я имею в виду серьёзные отношения, – попытался вывернуться Джим. – Настоящую любовь, – сказал он и густо покраснел.

Спок притянул его к себе и обнял. Джим покраснел ещё гуще из-за того, что признание вырвалось против его воли и, хуже того, оказалось в обёртке из лжи. Это ощущалось ужасно неправильным и требовало исправления.

– Спок, – прошептал он, утыкаясь лицом ему в ворот, – это правда, про любовь. А про остальное я наврал, потому что боюсь за тебя.

– Вы не за того боитесь, Джим. Разве я чуть не упал со скалы? Разве меня чуть не сожрали ядовитые змеи? И тританиевый болт к нашему снаряжению с девяносто девяти процентной вероятностью подложили именно вы. Склонность к неоправданному риску – самая мягкая характеристика вашего поведения, порою же мне видится за ним упорное стремление к суициду.

Джим хмыкнул.

– Не думал, что это выглядит со стороны так.

– Моя точка зрения достаточно объективна.

– Значит, ты против суицида? – решился Джим.

Спок моргнул.

– Вы полагали, я могу быть его сторонником?

– Ну…

– На ваше мнение, вероятно, повлияли фантазии лейтенанта Ухуры?

– Я беседовал с твоим двойником, – Джим многозначительно замолчал, но его смутило, что в глазах Спока по-прежнему читалось непонимание.

Он надеялся, что одного имени старика будет достаточно, и ему не придётся вставать на скользкую тропу обсуждения вулканской биологии.

– Вы беседовали с моим двойником, – повторил Спок. – И?

Джим тяжело вздохнул.

– И он рассказал мне про фарр-пон.

Брови Спока устремились вверх.

– С какой целью?

– Господи, Спок! – не выдержал Джим. – Я не хотел этого говорить, но посмотри на себя! Сколько ты весишь?

– Семьдесят шесть и двадцать четыре сотых килограмма. Но почему вы…

– Какие семьдесят шесть?! – с отчаянием выкрикнул Джим. – Девяносто восемь!

– Кажется, я понял причину недоразумения, – после некоторой паузы бесстрастно произнёс Спок. – Позвольте, я вам кое-что покажу.

С этими словами он встал и принялся раздеваться.

Джим оторопел.

– Нам всё равно следует высушить одежду, – прокомментировал Спок, снимая синюю форменную водолазку.

Джим сглотнул. «Кажется, началось», – подумал он, нащупывая фазер. В самом крайнем случае, Спока можно будет оглушить.

За водолазкой последовал тёмно-серый свитер «косичками», за ним коричневый «ромбиками», потом зелёный «петельками»… 

Джим выпустил фазер.

– Постой, Спок, так ты…

Вслед за оранжевым свитером с енотом старший помощник стянул через голову кольчугу и так же аккуратно, как и всё остальное, повесил на воткнутую возле костра рогатину.

Джима душил истерический смех.

– Дай догадаюсь: на медосмотре ты не раздеваешься? – спросил он, наконец, отдышавшись.

– Не вижу в этом надобности, – Спок снял форменную чёрную футболку, и Джим впился взглядом в освещённую светом костра полунагую фигуру старпома.

Дар речи покинул его.

– Я не хотел рассказывать вам раньше времени о своём проекте, Джим, – продолжил Спок, стаскивая для просушки брюки. – Но больше не вижу смысла молчать. Мне удалось связаться со своей матерью.

– Что?! – вернулся дар речи.

– Она не погибла в сингулярности, а с другими вулканцами оказалась выброшена в параллельную вселенную на аналог нашей исчезнувшей планеты. Мне удалось услышать её телепатически. Когда я поделился информацией с Вулканской Академией Наук, мне не поверили. Своим отцу и двойнику я ничего говорить не стал, чтобы не внушать ложные надежды. Спустя месяц, я смог разработать принцип перемещения между вселенными. Пока он опробован лишь на неодушевлённых предметах, таких, например, как эти свитеры, которые мама…

– Спок!!! Я так за тебя рад!!! – выпалил Джим и, забыв про потянутую связку, бросился обнимать старпома.

К его счастью, Спок про связку не забыл, и вулканская реакция не подвела – Джима подхватили на руки, прежде чем он успел наступить на больную ногу; крепко стиснули, неуклюже чмокнули в щёку и затолкали в шалаш.

– Раздевайтесь, – приказал Спок.

Джим охотно повиновался, но был немного разочарован, когда вместо того, чтобы сразу накинуться на него, старший помощник невозмутимо развесил одежду вокруг костра.

– Понятно, свитеры тебе для тепла и как напоминание о маме, а зачем кольчуга? – спросил Джим, высунув голову наружу.

– В новой вселенной мама увлеклась кольчужным плетением. К тому же, учитывая, что моя родная сила тяжести больше той, что на корабле, я нуждаюсь в дополнительной нагрузке.

Джим посторонился, пропуская Спока, и тот устроился рядом.

– Про воздержание до свадьбы я нагло врал, – как бы невзначай напомнил Джим. 

Не получив ответа, но всё ещё не теряя надежды, он убеждённо продолжал:

– Если хочешь знать, я категорически против воздержания.

Ответа не последовало вновь, и Джим добавил вкрадчиво: 

– Воздержание, согласно научным данным, вредит здоровью и нелогично.

– Кто бы мог подумать? – шёпот ожёг ушную раковину, и горячие руки опрокинули Джима на спину.

Джим был счастлив.

 

**Конец**


End file.
